Safely storing valuables in a manner which avoids easy detection yet provides convenient access is a known problem. One common solution is to secure the valuables in a storage container which is left in a building or structure, using a key lock or combination lock on the door of the safe which limits access to the stored valuables. However these containers are often easily identifiable by the key lock or combination lock usually contained on the outer container door. Once identified, a thief may direct his attention to this container to remove the valuables. In addition, some storage containers are made for installation within a building structure and are therefore heavy and bulky. These storage containers are not easily transported from one location to another. Some items which are valuable or contain valuable information, like a personal digital device or cellular phone, are designed to be transported from one location to another and may be easily stolen if left unguarded. It would therefore be beneficial to have a transportable storage container which securely stores valuables while not being readily identifiable as a storing container for valuables.